Greatest Kind of Treasure
by Arwennicole
Summary: Going through the time their son was born up until his father’s return.


Greatest Kind of Treasure

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I just own the plot.**

**Summary: Going through the time their son was born up until his father's return.**

Greatest Kind of Treasure

Elizabeth smiled as she held her newborn son. Nine months before she had to say goodbye to her husband, but she was glad he left her a piece of himself with her. The infant had stopped wailing and was now asleep against her chest. She ran her hand over the baby's cheek and kissed the top of his head. "You need a good, strong name," she commented. She smiled as the infant reached up and grabbed her index finger, his tiny hand just barely wrapping around the tip of it. "And I can't think of any better name than your father's. Welcome to the world William Turner," she murmured.

Six months later, Elizabeth sat on the grassy hill with her six-month-old son in her arms. The infant gurgled and grabbed at the long grass in front of him. "Look out there, Will. Nine years from now your dad should be coming back," she commented. The baby didn't pay attention, he kept grabbing at the long blades of grass. She held her son by the hands and helped the baby stand when he tried to get up.

Later that morning, Elizabeth was making herself some lunch when she looked over and saw that Will wasn't on his blanket with his toy ship. "Will?" She called. She saw that the baby wasn't in the house and ran outside. She sighed in relief when she saw the baby crawling through the yard. "You're like your father, always getting into trouble," she commented. She walked over and picked him up. The baby gurgled and grabbed at her hair. "Okay you, time to eat," she informed. She glanced at the horizon once again before going back inside with her son.

**(Three Years Later)**

"MUMMY!" Will shouted. Elizabeth was sitting outside when Will came running down the hill.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look what I got," he replied.

He opened his hands to show a lizard that he had caught. "Now look what we've got here," she commented. She took the creature into her hands and the lizard started walking over them.

"Can we keep it?" He asked.

Elizabeth glanced at the lizard in her hands. "Now Will, would it be fair to keep this little guy from his family?" She asked. The four-year-old stared at the lizard in her hands. "Keep him from his mum and dad?" She asked. Will shook his head. "No that wouldn't be fair would it?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

Elizabeth had Will hold his hands out and carefully placed the lizard into his hands. "Now, why don't you put him back where you found him?" She asked.

"Okay," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him run back up the hill.

Later on, Will came back down the hill and sat next to his mom. "What out there mummy?" He asked. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Your dad," she replied.

Will pulled at the long blades of grass. "Why isn't daddy here?" He asked. She kissed the top of her son's head.

"That's a story I'll have to tell you some other time, but for now it is time for bed," she replied.

"Aw," he whined.

Elizabeth picked him up and took him inside.

**(Two Years Later)**

Elizabeth was outside collecting some fruit for Will and herself. Will came out and heard his mother humming something. "What's that?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled and put her basket down.

"It's a song I learned when I was a little girl," she replied.

Will smiled. "Can you teach me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure," she replied.

She sat down and started teaching him the song.

Later that night, Elizabeth was tucking her son into bed. "Mum, why isn't dad here?" He asked. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down on the bed.

"Your father has a very important job to do," she replied.

"What does he have to do?" He asked.

She tried to think of a way to explain to her six-year-old what his father had to do for all of eternity. "He…has to help people get to someplace," she replied.

"Oh…" he murmured.

The boy fiddled with his blanket. "When will he be home?" He asked. She pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Four years from now," she replied.

She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep," she told him. He nodded and closed his eyes.

**(Four Years Later)**

Elizabeth woke up with someone shaking her. "Mum! Dad's coming today!" He announced. Elizabeth smiled and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"A long time," he replied.

She laughed slightly. "Excited to meet your dad hmm?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well he won't be here until after the sunset. Remember what I told you what to watch for?" She asked.

"A green flash."

"Good. When you see the green flash, you know your dad's here."

Will smiled and Elizabeth got out of bed.

They did what they usually did throughout the day. When the sun started to set, Elizabeth watched as Will ran down the hill. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho! We kidnap, we ravage, and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life for me," Will sang as he came to the edge of the hill. She stood next to her son and watched the sunset with him. She saw the green flash and looked down to see the boy beaming.

"There he is," she announced when she saw the _Flying Dutchman_ coming closer.

"DAD!" Will shouted.

Will ran down the hill towards the beach. She hurried down the hill after the excited young boy.

They came to the beach just as he came to shore. Young Will stopped short and Elizabeth walked over to her husband. "Welcome back," she greeted. She hugged Will tight with a smile. Will hugged her back and buried his face into her hair.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you. You have no idea how much."

She pulled back to kiss him briefly. They broke off the kiss and Elizabeth held his hand. "Come here, there's someone you should meet," she commented. She let Will's hand go and walked over to their son. She stood behind young Will and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Will, this is our son, William," she informed. Will seemed to be in shock to see a nine-year-old boy standing in front of him. "Go say hello," she told the boy. She nudged him closer to Will. Young Will took a step forward and smiled at his father.

"Hi, dad," he greeted.

Will smiled as he crouched down in front of his son. "Hi, Will," he answered. Young Will ran towards his dad, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Will stood up from the ground, holding his son close to him. Elizabeth walked over and Will took her in his free arm, hugging them both.

That night, Will was watching the young boy sleep when Elizabeth walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "How could you raise him by yourself?" He asked. Elizabeth pressed her forehead against his back.

"It's like they say. A child is the greatest kind of treasure," she replied.

Will took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I won't deny that one," he answered. She smiled as she held onto him and they both watched as their son slept. They knew all too well of their little time together, but they would make the best of that time they had.


End file.
